The present invention relates to drain pipes intended to carry away waste materials in liquid suspension. Such waste materials whether solid or semi-solid, may adhere to the inner surface of the drain pipes and may in time impede and even block the flow of water through the pipe. This is especially true for bathroom and kitchen drains.